Zora, Zora, Zora
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Zora gets her first crush and she goes to the So Random cast on tips to get him to like her. Rule number one: Never go to the So Random cast for relationship advice. Too little too late. One shot!


**I decided to write a one shot about Zora since she has to be the funniest member of _So Random_ and definitely my favourite in swac and this idea just popped into my head so I had to write it.  
**

**So, I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Zora, Zora, Zora**

**Summary:** Zora gets her first crush and Zora goes to the So Random cast on tips to get him to like her. Rule number one: Never go to the So Random cast for relationship advice. Too little too late. One shot!

Zora, Tawni and Sonny were all in the cafeteria, looking down at their plates at what was supposed to be classified as food. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't a meatball Monday, therefore they were served the same sludge as everyone else, excluding the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"Ugh, this food is repulsive!" Tawni whined, looking down at it in disgust. The grey sludge bubbled on the plate as Tawni covered her mouth with her perfectly manicured hands to stop her from puking, which was considerable hard just this minute.

"I know. Just look over there," Sonny said, whilst eyeing the Mackenzie falls table from afar. "Just because they've got a tiny bit more ratings than us, they get all the perks and...lobster!" Sonny sighed dreamily at the seafood sitting there in all it's glory on the plate.

"Yeah, So Random is just as good as them!" Zora shouted, receiving a few heads turning and glaring at the wild little girl. "It's not fair. I bet it's because it's a _teen_ show," Zora said, huffing and crossing her hands in a stand.

"It's not a teen show," Sonny argued. "In fact, the new boy, Chris, he's only tweleve," Sonny stated, motioning to the small boy sitting in a seat next to Chad. He had dark green eyes, glinting with mischievousness, and dark brown hair, flopping over his eye. Sonny diverted her eyes from the young boy and onto Chad.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" Tawni asked, waving a hand in Zora and Sonny's faces, not at the same time obviously, and wondered what had caught their daze to make them almost...hypnotized. Sonny was staring at Chad, no difference there, but Zora however was staring straight at Chris, admiration in her eyes. She was almost gazing at him. Tawni leaned back and a devious smile crossed her face.

"You like him," Tawni said, smirking. This immediately brought the two brunettes out of their daze.

"No I don't!" the both declared simultaneously. Tawni sent Sonny a weird look.

"Not you, I was talking about Zora," Tawni said, while Sonny mouthed and 'oh' in realisation and blushed sheepishly. Zora's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Me, I don't like anyone. Unless you mean my snakes?" Zora asked and Tawni shook her head in disgust.

"Eeew, no, who could like those disgusting scaly things. But they are in fashion right now," Tawni piped, receiving a deep glare from Zora. Tawni just smiled, unaware that Zora was currently plotting a prank for her in her devious mind.

"I meant you like that boy over there," Tawni said, pointing to Chris.

"Aaaw, your first crush," Sonny cooed, only to result in another glare from Zora. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Sonny, I don't know If you've noticed but So Random has rules. And rule number one is no convorting with the enemy!" Zora stated clearly, her eyes still glued to the little boy.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something proper to eat," Tawni said, her eyes stinging by just looking at the horrifying sludge. Zora pushed back her seat and stood up.

"I'm making a stand! How come Mackenzie Falls always gets all the good stuff. I'm starting a protest!" Zora announced, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know what, you're right Zora! We should write a very angry letter stating our rights," Sonny said angrily. Her reply was some very weird looks from Zora and Tawni.

"You're too goody goody," Zora stated the obvious. "If you want to get something done, you've got to take action!" Zora smiled proudly, before slipping a mini cold cut catapult from her pocket, and yes, they do come in the mini size now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sonny spotted the mini cold cut catapult and instantly remembered the hammie times.

"You're not going to do what I think you are? Are you?" Sonny said, hoping her fears wouldn't come true. A smirk played on Zora's lips. She scooped up the bubbling sludge and placed in carefully on her mini catapult.

"It also works with sludge," Zora grinned, before aiming it directly at the Mackenzie Falls table.

"Zora," Tawni warned, in fear of the sludge some how getting on her new bright green and pink designer top. Zora of course, ignored her warning tone of voice, and aimed it more directly at Portlyn. The dark haired girl didn't notice as she was chatting away without a care in the world.

"Perfect!" Zora smirked as she pulled the catapult back and let go, thrusting the grey unappealing sludge into the air. It was all slow motion as Zora ducked under the table, grinning deviously. Sonny reached for the sludge hoping to catch it before it reached the Mackenzie Fall table. As it neared the dark haired girl, she turned at just the moment to let out an ear piercing shriek and the grey sludge splattered straight in her face, splashing the grey muck onto her clothes, her hair and her cast mates sitting near by.

Sonny and Tawni swapped worried glances as they knew Portlyn was much like Tawni...It's not a pretty site when she's angry.

Portlyn's mouth dropped open as she observed the muck on her clothes, frozen in shock. The whole cafeteria had fallen into silence as they watched Portlyn slowly begin to fume. Her eyes glanced around the room, before landing on the direction the 'food' had come from. The So Random table. Her eyes darted immediately to Sonny, who she assumed had thrown the food.

"You!" Portlyn screamed, before scooping up the cream cake on Chloe's plate and throwing it straight at Sonny. Sonny being very aware of the cake, quickly ducked and instead the cake hit Zora, who had now come out from under the table to witness her stroke of genius.

Zora wasn't upset, in fact, she was having a lot of fun and scooped up the sludge on Sonny's plate, placed it in her cold cut catapult and fired at the Mackenzie Fall's table once more. She jumped up and down in anticipation at who her next victim would be.

It was aimed for Chad, but much like Sonny, he had seen it coming and ducked, sending the sludge flying into the face of his cast mate that had been sitting next to him. Chris. The wild grin faltered and was replaced by a look of terror as anger flashed in his eyes and he looked straight at Zora.

Her bright hazel eyes brimmed with tears, very unusual for the eleven year old, she hadn't even cried when Holloway dumped her for a 'younger woman'. She climbed the wall and slid through the vents. She crawled to the prop house, her safe haven and slipped out, landing safely on the pale green sofa, next to Grady and Nico.

Grady, being like a big brother to Zora, immediately noticed her tears and turned to her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Zora?" Grady asked, surprised to see the usually hyper girl looking so sad. Nico switched off his video game and turned his attention to the teary Zora.

"Yeah Z, what's got you all sad?" Nico asked, as concerned as Grady for his friend.

"I threw a plate full of sludge at my crush with my mini cold cut catapult," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. This would have been weird to some ears, but it was completely normal at So Random.

"Who's your crush?" Nico asked softly, not wanting to set the little girl off in tears.

"Chris from Mackenzie Falls," she admitted sheepishly. The two boys looked at her, shocked. She was the one who made the So Random code, and now she was willing to go against it?

"Mackenzie Falls is the enemy!" Grady claimed boldly, pointing a hand in the air and standing up slightly for exaggeration. Nico put a hand down on Grady's shoulder, forcing Grady to sit back down.

"There's no time for that G, Zora is in tears, what should we do?" Nico asked blankly as Zora sniffed some more. Grady shrugged.

"Well, if he doesn't like her now, how'bout we make him like her," Grady suggested.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked in interest.

"Well, he doesn't like her all cooky and crazy like she is now, so, what if we make her exactly like the girl that he wants?" Grady said. Nico considered.

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea G!" Nico praised.

"What are you two planning?" Zora asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Nico and Grady just grinned at eachother.

"We have a plan!" Nico said, grinning from ear to ear. Zora's face fell into a large frown. It was well known that whenever Nico and Grady had a plan, things were certain not to turn out well.

Grady and Nico told an eager Zora their oh so brilliant plan. It was foolproof, it just had to work. And that's why thirty minutes later, Zora was wearing a giant jacket, quite clearly too big for her, stacked with potato chips, cup cakes, nachos and most importantly, cheese. Zora groaned in frustration.

"And how is this going to help me?" She asked in confusion, peering at the strawberry milkshake that looked like it had spilled.

"Well, all guys love food," Grady said, shrugging. Zora rolled her eyes but thanked Grady anyway, crossing her finger's in hope that his crazy plan might actually work.

She very slowly in her heavy jacket stacked with tons of food, wondered over to the Mackenzie Falls studio to find Chris.

Chris sat in a tall chair, chewing on a stick of celery. This made Zora all the more nervous. She took a deep breath in and walked over to a displeased Chris.

"Hey Chris," Zora greeted shyly, which was again, very strange for the little random. Chris didn't look angry, however he just acknowledged her with a small nod of his head, and went back to chewing his celery.

"Soo, I see you're a man for food," Zora said, chuckling nervously, knowing deep down that Grady's plan definitely wouldn't work. His head tilted in curiosity at her overly large coat.

"Well," she began, opening up the coat. "I've got cheese, potato chips and some of those weird mini cakes. Wanna go feed them to my snake!" She asked eagerly, hoping, wishing that he would say yes. However, unfortunately for poor Zora, he shook his head, but not before giving her a look of slight disgust.

Zora blinked wildly, stopping any tears from falling at the failed attempt, and climbed up to nearest vent and back to the prop house. Nico and Grady were on the green couch again, waiting to hear the hopefully good news.

"How'd it go Z?" Nico asked, as anxious and curious as Grady.

"Fail," she sighed sadly. It almost brought the two boys to tears to see their best friend like that.

"And I was so sure that it would work. What boy doesn't like food?" Grady groaned.

"A boy that chews on celery as a snack," Zora grumbled, throwing off the big brown jacket containing the very sugary food supplies.

"Hmm..." Nico rubbed his chin as he began to think. This was not good.

"You're not thinking again are you?" Zora said, already knowing the answer to that particular question.

"I know what every boy likes. Every boy likes a girl that can pop some dance moves," Nico said after a long hard think. Zora blinked, thinking that she had misheard.

"You mean I should dance?" she asked. Nico and Grady looked at eachother for a minute, then both nodded their heads.

Five minutes later, Zora was dressed in a grey hoodie, baggie pants, sneakers and to top it all off, a boombox in one hand to play the music.

"There! No boy can resist a girl who dances," Nico said, smiling proudly at the thought of cheering up his friend. Zora looked down at her clothes that were obviously all to big for her as well.

"You sure this will work?" she said wearily. They both nodded their heads confidently as Zora climbed up the vent again and crawled along to studio 2.

Zora slid down the vent happily and landed on something soft. Too soft. She looked down to see she hadn't in fact landed on the ground at all but on a certain twelve year old Mackenzie Falls actor. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Chris?" she asked.

He looked like he was trying to say something, but Zora's foot covered his mouth as she continued to stand on top of him, wondering what on earth he was trying to say. Eventually, Zora noticed he was in fact, in slight pain from having someone stand on top of him. She quickly blushed and stepped of him. Anger sparkled in his eyes again, just like it had done in the cafeteria.

Zora laughed nervously as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"And why are you here?" he sneered, making Zora wince. She turned on the beatbox, playing a fast beat song, much like the one at the end of the secret prom. Unfortunately for Zora, she didn't know any dance moves, so she flung her arms around in the air wildly and skipped around the boy with a huge smile on her face. She was almost sure this wouldn't fail.

"Security!" The boy called loudly, immediately stopping Zora from continuing. It was obvious to her that this boy didn't like her, and she wasn't all too sure she could make him. Two security guards came rushing to the site, only for two tiny mice to crawl out of Zora's pockets and up the pants of the two security guards. She took this as her cue to leave and crawled back up the vent and to the prop house in another failed attempt.

Instead of the two boys, Tawni and Sonny were now in the prop room, Sonny on her phone shouting 'fines' and 'goods' while Tawni as usual, admired herself in the small compact mirror, occasionally applying yet another layer of cocoa mocoa cocoa.

Zora huffed and sat down next to Sonny who said her last 'fine' and switched off her phone. Zora rolled her eyes as she glanced at the caller I.D again. Chad. She reminded herself to go to anyone for relationship advice except for Sonny.

"Hey Zora, what's up?" Sonny greeted politely. Zora sniffed.

"And why are you dressed like _that_," Tawni added, looking up from her tiny compact and scrunching up her nose at Zora's choice of clothes.

"I've been trying to get Chris to like me. I went to Nico and Grady and they gave me some tips but none of them seems to work," Zora sighed. Sonny and Tawni swapped curious looks with eachother before turning to Zora.

"You went to Nico and Grady for relationship advice?" Sonny said, shaking her head. Tawni tutted. Everyone knew that getting relationship advice from the two guys that had never been in a relationship was an extremely bad idea.

"Zora, never, ever go to Nico and Grady for relationship advice. You should go to me!" Tawni said happily. Zora looked up and Sonny shook her head. This would not end well.

"I think, if you just be yourself then he'll like you," Sonny shrugged.

"No, don't listen to Sonny, that won't work. What all boys love is a girl with elegance," Tawni said, earning a slight glare from Sonny.

"Elegance?" Zora questioned.

"Yep! I'm going to give you a makeover and after, Chris'll be drooling!" Tawni piped, gathering together all of her most prized possessions, her makeup and starting work on Zora.

"This will not end well," Sonny muttered to herself as she watched the Zora to mini Tawni transformation.

Thirty minutes later, Tawni was finished. Zora's hair was curled in elegant streaks, Eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blusher, bronzer, cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstic and fake tan covered her face. Yes, fake tan. Zora was wearing the frilliest and pinkest dress known to man with two glass slippers placed firmly on her feet.

"I look like a princess!"Zora shouted angrily, glaring at the frills on her dress that didn't want to stay in place and kept moving.

"I know, am I brilliant, or am I brilliant!" Tawni said, a wide smile on her face as she admired her work. Sonny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Needless to say, Zora did look pretty, but this wasn't Zora. She had completely transformed Zora into a mini Tawni doll.

"And act all elgant and flutter your eyelashes," Tawni demanded as Zora scurried up the vent, only to be pulled back down by a frustrated blonde.

"And no vents,"

Zora glared, but listened to Tawni's clear instructions and waltzed elegantly as instructed, to studio 2.

Chris almost groaned as he saw the girl walk in, but couldn't help but notice how now, she was even more strange looking.

"Good afternoon Chris," she said in a very lady like manner, with an almost posh accent. Chris's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight curiosity.

"Umm, hi," he responded uncomfortably.

"My dress is very frilly, don't you think?" she asked twirling around and battering her eyelashes as she remembered Tawni's words.

Chris looked at her weirdly and coughed.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm going to go now," he said as he jumped of his tall chair and wandered quickly out of the room.

Zora huffed and hung her head down.'Why doesn't he like me?' She continuously asked herself. She was elegant, she danced and she carried food with her. However, even after all her effort, she couldn't impress him. Though she couldn't help but notice he seemed so familiar, it was almost as if she knew him from somewhere.

Zora sighed and walked back to the prop house in dismay.

"How did it go Zora?" Tawni asked, waiting with eager ears.

"Horrible," Zora groaned. "I carried food and he didn't like me. I danced and he still didn't like me. I dressed like a life size Barbie doll and he still doesn't like me. What's wrong with him?" she asked. Just then, none other than Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered through the door with Chris.

"Hello Randoms," he greeted rudely earning many glares from the opposing cast. Zora avoided looking into Chris's eyes.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny spat.

"_I _don't want anything but Chris here wants to speak to Dorie,"

"My name is ZORA!" Zora exclaimed in annoyance, fed up off Chad and his snobbish ways already. Zora looked up at Chris, and into his eyes. This time, they didn't sparkle mischievously. Tawni turned to Chris.

"You have five minutes," she scoffed, walking out of the prop room, whilst shooing Chad and Sonny as well.

"Look, Zora. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I'm really a very shy guy and it took a lot of persuasion to come apologize. I do know you like me, but, I don't like you. I'm still sorry for acting like a jerk though," Chris said, hanging his head down in shame. Zora listened to the boy intently, before giving him a small hug. He looked at her and smiled.

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Psh, no! Go get him my minions!" she ordered and two of the mice in her pockets crawled up Chris's legs, as he squirmed and ran away. Zora doubled over with laughter and fell on the floor.

A few minutes later, her two loyal mice ran back to her and she lifted them in their hands.

"I can't believe I got a crush on Holloway's big brother. From now on, I'm sticking to guys my own age," she smiled and crawled back into her vent.

* * *

**Just a little Zora one shot,**

**Please Review!!  
**


End file.
